The present invention relates to a thread forming tool comprising an elongated body, having at a first end a connector portion and at a second end a thread forming portion, said thread forming portion comprising at least one annular ridge about the circumference of said body.
It also relates to a method of forming a thread by means of such a thread forming tool.